<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clandestine meetings by poisonrationalitie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286520">clandestine meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie'>poisonrationalitie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Counting On (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Short One Shot, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy meets Jessa after cheerleading practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessa Duggar/Jeremy Vuolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clandestine meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t even know what this is, it’s 10:30 on Christmas Eve and I came up with this while trying to fall asleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s there, waiting for him, in the disabled bathroom by the fields. Her hair clings to her face, shining red with sweat, and the scarlet scrunchie from practice is doubled around her wrist, contrasting with the golden purity ring her freak of a father got her when she turned thirteen. Jeremy kind of likes it, honestly; he likes knowing she goes home with that pretty ring on her finger and lies to her father’s face, and to Jinger’s. His heart races at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it,” Jessa says coolly, tossing her hair over her shoulders. The cheerleaders’ uniforms are unfortunately modest, compared to the other high schools around, resulting from Mr Duggar’s interference when Jessa made the squad. Mr Duggar has no say in what Jessa wore to <em> practice </em> , however, nor any knowledge of the clothing she keeps in the back of her locker. Her bike shorts certainly don’t follow the modesty standards Jinger has explained to him, nor does the dark sports bra. Jeremy steps towards her, eyeing her hungrily. He <em> wants </em>her, even moreso after a day of pretending to be interested in Jinger’s inane photos of coffee. It was a nightmare, dating her. But how else can he justify going to the Duggar house, what with Ben Suck-up-to-Mr-Duggar  Stoner-Extraordinaire Seewald being with Jessa? It’s not a simple climb-through-the-window job when she shares a room with however many sisters. And besides, her parents are suspicious as <em> fuck </em>about him and Jinger being unsupervised, but if he runs upstairs to the bathroom and Jessa just happens to be up there doing her homework? Nobody cares, because his girlfriend and ‘temptation’ is safely downstairs. It’s perfect.</p><p> </p><p>He draws nearer to her, heart pulsing in his throat. Jessa throws her arms around his neck, stands on tiptoe, and kisses him. He runs his fingers over her bare waist, deepening the kiss. She pulls back, eyes sharp, and Jeremy groans. Jessa, Jessa, Jessa. She can’t just let them get on with it, can she? At least Jinger shuts up. </p><p> </p><p>“Where does Jinger think you are?” Jessa asks. Jeremy smiles easily.</p><p>“Future Leaders.”</p><p>“What? Why would you tell her that? They don’t even meet on Thursdays.” Jeremy snorts.</p><p>“You think she’s smart enough to figure that out? She’s not the kind of girl to question what someone tells her. She’s that fucking dumb.”</p><p>“Don’t be mean,” Jessa says. “But she is dumb, isn’t she?”</p><p>“You inherited all the brains,” Jeremy assures her. “And the beauty.” Jessa shuts her eyes, smiles, and kisses him again. </p><p>“I am the smart one,” she murmurs. She pushes her body against his, runs her fingers through his hair. It doesn’t feel shit to do, even when Jinger runs through his mind. It doesn’t feel wrong. He nearly loses himself in the kiss, in her bare skin beneath his palms, in her grinding, but he pulls back. Questioning begets questioning.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What </em> ?” she demands, cheeks flushed. Jeremy grins. Jinger doesn’t go red the same way - when Jinger goes red, she looks like a tomato, not like... <em> Jessa. </em>Fucking Ben, if fucking Ben hadn’t got there first -</p><p>“Where does Ben think you are?” he asks. She rolls her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know, in fucking Timbuktu, probably. Last I heard from him, he sent me a snapchat of him high out of his mine in fucking - what’s his name? Flume? Flame? - Flume’s basement. Besides, what’s he gonna do? He won’t dump me.”</p><p>“Jinger won’t dump me,” Jeremy says. </p><p>“No, but she’ll be mad at <em> me. </em>I don’t care what she thinks of you, but she sleeps less than a meter away from me.” Jessa hoists herself onto the sink, leaning against the mirror. “Now hurry up, Jana’s picking me up in fifteen and I found somewhere you can look at yourself while we do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a bitch,’ he says.</p><p>“At least I don’t run a photography account,” she replies. He can’t hold back any longer. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>